Konoha's Secret Treasures
by Harmony Shadows
Summary: The boys are leaving to Suna to train. But now they are back and sees what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SasxSak, NaruxHina, ShikaxIno, NejixTen ONLY A BIT M-RATED
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!  
**A/N:** I have a vague memory of Naruto, so please tell me what I am missing!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat inside Ichiraku's with Naruto eating his eight bowl and with Sasuke still eating his first.

"Ne, teme, should we tell Sakura that we're leaving in a week?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," was what he got.

"I'm serious! I don't want Sakura to be sad or angry at us! Remember last time?"

They both flinched in memory of the last time they didn't tell Sakura of the duo mission that Tsunade allowed them to have. They were in the hospital for two weeks.

"Plus, what about Hina-chan! I'm gonna miss her!" Naruto cried out.

"Shut up dobe, remember Neji and Shikamaru is coming with us. Neji will probably end up telling Hinata since they both live in the same house. She'll just tell everyone else," Sasuke said.

Naruto thought it was a good explanation and just nodded, continuing to eat his ramen. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of their table.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade wants you two in her office now," he said.

The two boys nodded and poofed away, leaving Kakashi with the bill.

"Tsk, I'm gonna kill them sooner or later," he muttered before pulling out the money.

x

Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of Tsunade's door. Neji and Shikamaru were already inside.

"HI OBAA-CHAANN!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto! Shut Up!" She said.

Naruto shutted up.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you about your 10-year training. Instead of going next week, it's changed to tomorrow. You'll be leaving at 8 a.m. in the morning," she said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Your trainers and coaches are all done taking care of their other students. Plus, they are planning on retiring soon. So you better get there!" she yelled.

Naruto groaned, "Great! Now I can't see Hina-chan for ten years!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Naruto, you better not do anything to my cousin when we get back," Neji warned him.

"I know, don't worry I would never hurt my Hina-chan!" he exclaimed.

"My Hina-chan?" Neji said darkly.

"Heh heh, uhm, I have to go pack up now, bye!" Naruto said.

He quickly ran and started packing all of his clothes up.

x

After a few hours, almost everyone was already pack. But they all had plans.

Ino was currently sweeping her mother's flower store. It was already time for lock up and her mother already left. There was a ding at the door meaning that someone had come in. She turned around.

"I'm sorry but we're already close," she said before seeing that it was Shikamaru. She looked confused.

"Shika-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Before she knew it, his mouth was on hers. Ino's eyes grew wide at this, his lips felt so good and sweet on hers.

"Shika-kun?" she said once he pulled away.

"Ino...I love you," he said huskily.

Ino looked at him with a hopeful expression. But before she could respond, Shikamaru kissed him again. There was a sweet sensation filing themselves into Ino's body. She started to moan when Shikamaru started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, Shika-kuuuun!" she said.

"Yes Ino?" he asked.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. Ino pouted, she wanted more.

"Please, more," she said.

Soon they were both busy on the floor of Ino's mother's flower shop.

x

Hinata was walking with Naruto to his apartment. He didn't tell her the reason why he wanted him there, but was too shy to stutter. Luckily, Naruto didn't start packing yet and didn't cause Hinata any suspicion. Once they were in the livingroom, Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, w-w-why am I-I h-here?" she asked.

But Naruto didn't answer, he only pushed her to the wall and started kissing her. Hinata's eyes grew wide and her face was turning bright red.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes my Hina-chan?" he asked. She blushed more.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" she asked.

But he didn't reply, he only started kissing him all around. She gave out a big moan when he started kissing him around her ear. She squealed loudly when he started to cup her breast.

"Want more?" he asked huskily. Hinata was nodding quickly. Soon, Naruto was carrying her upstairs into his bedroom.

x

TenTen was looking for new weapons at her usual weapons shop. It was late in the afternoon and the store owner was looking at her.

"TenTen," the owner said.

The bun brunette looked at the owner, "Yes?"

"It's time for me to lock up, but since I've seen you come in here everyday I'll allow you to lock up for me if you want. Just leave the money in my office and tell me what you bought ok?" the owner said.

TenTen nodded and took the key that the owner gave her. The owner nodded and left. TenTen searched through the isles, from kunais to explosive tags to shurikens. She was shocked when she felt someone's grip on her shoulders. Quickly, she jumped away from them and grabbed a sword from the wall. Once she saw who it was, she lowered her guard.

"Neji? Since when do you go here?" she wondered.

But Neji didn't answer, he just started coming closer to her until she was up against the wall with his hands on both sides of her face.

"N-Neji? W-What are you doing?" she said.

He put his lips near her ear, "I know that you like me."

At this, TenTen's eyes grew wide, "W-what? H-How did you know t-that?"

Neji just grabbed her face and kissed her. Her body started to feel more hotter as Neji's hands started to go downer and downer.

TenTen wimpered when his hands started to leave her body. "No, more, please."

He chuckled, "Then I'll give it to you."

Soon, they were both on the ground.

x

Sakura was leaving the hospital after her shift from volunteering there. She didn't expect for Sasuke to grab her wrist and pull her towards the new night club, _Dark Shadows_.

"S-Sasuke-kun? W-Where are you t-take me?" she said.

But he didn't answer. He kept on grabbing wrist and walking up the stairs from the club. For some reason though, Sakura didn't put much of a fight. Sasuke led her into a dark room with a only a bed, closet, and a window.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Shhh, don't worry Sa-ku-ra, I know about your crush on me. So only tonight I'm going to make your dreams come true," he said huskily in her ear. She shivered.

His hands started to go under her shirt and grab her breast. Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Trust me on this, ok?" Sasuke said, as he started to kiss her neck. She only nodded and he smirked.

"Good."

x

At the end of the night, all the girls were satisfied.

* * *

For the people who is still wanting to read my first story, it is still on hiatus and I am currently in love from re-watching Naruto. So sorry and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures **Author:** Suriko **Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids! **A/N:** I have a vague memory of Naruto, so please tell me what I am missing!

* * *

Sakura woke up in the club bedroom alone and naked. When she was about to stand up, she groaned and held her head. _What happened last night?_ Soon, memories of what happened started crowding her head. She gasped. _She,Sakura Haruno had SEX with Sasuke Uchiha. _Quickly, she put on her hospital clothes and left. She had to find him and ask him a ton of questions. Why? Why did he do it? Does he care about me now? Her heart was started to grow and she became more more happy. It was already noon and luckily she didn't have to go to the hospital today. She saw Kakashi-sensei and his wife, Anko, with her being 6 months pregnant.

"Kakashi-sensei! Anko-sensei!" she called out to them.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun? I need to talk to him." she asked.

"Didn't you know Sakura-chan? Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all went to Suna to train. They left 4 hours ago." Kaka explained.

"For how long?"

"10 years."

Sakura had a look of horror and sadness on her face.

"Didn't they tell you?" Anko asked.

Sakura shook her head no. "I-I got to go, see you guys later."

She ran and started to find the other girls. If her thoughts on what they did was correct, probably the other girls had s with the guys as well. She found them at Ichiraku's eating ramen glummly.

"They left." she said. They nodded.

"For 10 years." Another nod.

"They had s with you guys as well?" Nod.

"Who?" she asked.

"Naruto," Hinata said.

"Neji," TenTen said.

"Shikamaru," Ino said.

"Sasuke," Saki told them.

Suddenly, they all started crying, drawing attention to all of them.

"G-girls, l-let's g-g-go over my p-place. E-everyone is s-staring at us." Sakura said.

The girls nodded and left, leaving the money for the ramen.

x

When they arrived at Sakura's apartment, since her parents died when she was young, she lived alone. The air was filled with depression as all 4 sixteen year olds were looking at the floor in the living room.

"Where?" was Sakura's question to all of them.

"Flower shop."

"Naruto's house."

"Weapon's shop, the owner knew me and allowed me to lock up for him. Luckily, I woke up before he came."

"A club's room."

Sakura walked into the kitchen and returned with 4 medium sized cartons of ice cream and spoons.

"Grab your choice," she said.

Ino got the vanilla, TenTen got the rocky road, Hinata got chocolate, and Sakura got strawberry. They ate in silence until they were all half way done.

"What are we going to do now?" Ino asked.

"First, move on. We have to be stronger from now on. We can't be naive anymore. We need to change," Sakura said.

They all nodded.

"When they come back, they'll never know what hit them. We WILL get out revenge," TenTen said.

"They'll be living in Hell when they come back here," Ino added.

"Yeah!" They all, except Hinata cheered.

"Girls," Hinata whispered. They all looked at her.

"A-ano, w-what if w-we're p-p-pregnant?" she asked quietly. They all seemed to froze.

"I-I'll go and get some pregnancy tests from the pharmacy," Ino said.

She quickly left as everyone, again, sat back down in Sakura's living room.

x

Sakura and TenTen took the bathrooms first, then Ino and Hinata. They all sobbed the entire day before falling asleep in Sakura's apartment as they found out that they were all pregnant. Miles away, the boys had a bad feeling as they were on their way to Suna.

x

3 months later, Anko gave birth to Ryou Hatake.

x

June 6th, Ino gave birth.

June 14th, TenTen gave birth.

June 18th, Hinata gave birth.

June 21st, Sakura gave birth.

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter! I can't wait for you guys to see the children! They are not ALL girls! One gave birth to a boy. Also, sorry that this chapter is short. I'm at school and in a bit of a hurry. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!  
**A/N:** I have a vague memory of Naruto, so please tell me what I am missing!

* * *

26 year old Umazaki Naruto stood lean and tall in front of the Konoha walls.

"I'm back, Konoha. Your future Hokage is back and better than ever," he said calmly.

A hand rested next to his shoulder, "Dope, you could've waited for us."

Naruto looked sheepish, "Sorry, just got too excited." Then he looked at the back of Sasuke and smiled, "Neji, Shikamaru! Hurry up!"

The two dark haired boys started to come closer. 10 years have changed them.

Naruto was now a handsome, strong blonde. He has improved with his education and grew more of his father's personality - calm, cool, and collected. (So both loud and calm.) His blonde hair grew longer and he looked exactly like Minato, his father, when he was hokage. He used his smell to sniff out any scents close to anyone familiar.

Sasuke changed as well. His personality slowly changed back to his old one when he was a child, he started to show his emotions more. People would always see him smile once a day. His appearance made him look more like a human Adonis. He used his hearing to be able to hear people from afar.

Neji started showing his emotions as well. His hair in a low, tight ponytai. He had become more leaner and taller, almost as the same height as Sasuke. He used his surroundings to feel the movements around him.

Shikamaru was still lazy as ever, but a bit more awake. His slouch was nore more relaxed and he walked with a more quicker pace than normal. He used his sight to try to find where people are hiding HIs hair was a bit longer and more edgy.

They all walked to Tsunade's office. Villagers were staring at them and started to whisper to each other.

_"O.M.G! They're back!"_

_"Do they know about the Konoha's treasures?"_

_"Sakura-sama, Ino-sama, TenTen-sama, and Hinata-sama aren't gonna be be happy when they find out!"_

The last comment stuck to the boys' ears. What appened to their girls?

"Neji, you _did_ tell Hinata-chan that you were leaving right? That way she could've told the others," Naruto asked, a bit worried.

Neji shooked his head, "I was with TenTen..."

"That means... that the girls didn't know," Shikamaru said, his voice filled with fear. _Troublesome,_ he thought.

All four boys' face paled and walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Niji. Shikamaru," Shizune greeted them quietly.

When they went inside Tsunade's office, Shizune put her hand on her forehead.

"They have no idea how much trouble they are in," she mumbled.

x

Tsunade had her head on her desk and a bottle of sake in her hand. The four boys were all surprised by how organized her office was. There was only a small stack of folders on her desk.

"O-Obaa-chan?" Naruto said. They all knew that they were in trouble with the girls, plus with Sakura being Tsunade's apprentice, they were scared.

She woke up and they saw that she looked the same, except for more wrinkles, but they something else. She was wearing a necklace! it was a ruby necklace carried by... what looked like twigs. The ruby itself almost looked like a raspberry. She narrowed her eyes and looked at them.

"So, it's been ten years, huh? Tell me your new status and improvements," she said.

The older woman took out four files, each with the boys' names on it. It surprised them by how she was quickly ready for work and not groaning and drunking out.

"Who are you and what have you done to baa-chan?" Naruto cried out.

"Uchiha, hit him for me will you?" Tsunade asked.

The raven-haired boy did as he was told and hit Naruto, who pouted a bit.

"It's been ten years Naruto, everyone has changed," she told him.

They all thought about the girls and wondered how different they must be now.

"Now answer my questions and hurry! My sake hour starts in five minutes," she said.

They all looked confused, "Sake hour?"

"It was Mako and Yumi's idea, to help me be more better as Hokage. Now, let's get back to business, Status?" she asked again.

"ANBU," they all answered.

"Improvements?"

"Stronger in smell, better in intelligence, and personality more like my father's," Naruto said.

"Really? Interesting. Next."

"Better speed and stronger in finding sound movements," Neji said.

"Stronger in eye sight, more awake if that counts," Shikamaru said.

"Increase in hearing," Sasuke said.

Tsunade, quickly, asked a few more questions and wrote them down.

"Ok, now all of you will be living in Uchiha Manor for a month," she said.

Once they all nodded, she pushed them out, since her sake hour had started.

They quickly left and put their bags inside Uchiha Manor. Somehow, they were all wondering who Mako and Yumi were.

"Whad do we do know?"

"Let's go find the girls. I wanna know about these treasures and if they hate us," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but where dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's noon. They're probably eating," Shikamaru commented.

"Let's go to the training grouds so we can surprise them," Naruto said.

"Let's hurry then, besides we already at lunch anyway," Neji siad.

Shikamau just got up from the couch and followed them, "Troublesome."

The four hid on a big branch on a tall, fat tree. They all hid their chakras and did their best to not be seen. After half an hour later, they started to hear some voices.

* * *

**Even though they are grown ups and all, I'm still calling them boys ok? ****Review! You'll find out about the kids in the next chapter. **

**Also, I am very busy with babsitting, homework, extra curricular activities, etc., that I decided that I'll have to at least update this story within the limit of 5 days. Fortunately, I was able to finish a chapter over the weekends so that was shorter. Happy May 1st!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!  
**A/N: **Is there any mistakes I am making? Enjoy! Also, thank you everyone for your reviews. I know that this kind of story has been used a ton of times, so I know how I should add more of my taste into it. Thanks! But mostly I just love Naruto, even if that was years ago, but I want to do it my way. I don't really care if I have a few reviews, at least people are reading it! Thank you everyone for reading this! :D

* * *

Yamanaka Ino walked towards the training ground with her friends, Hyuuga Hinata and Kirinoto TenTen. Sakura was currently finishing up her shift at the hospital. Their kids were in front of them, talking to each other; they were nine years old.

Ino, with her hair still in a high ponytail, was cut to her ponytail. She had a headband to remove her bangs from her face. It allowed her to show off her bright blue eyes. Now, Ino was more different, less emotional and meaner. She never did forgive the boys of what they did.

Hinata had gotten over shyness and was more outgoing. Her hair mid-waist and her since her shy blush was gone, her big smile radiated more. Now, she was stronger and was not afraid to tell anyone how she feels. She, like Ino, didn't forgive the boys as well, and learned not to judge people so quickly.

TenTen had gotten herself sneakier and nicer. She showed people that she cared for them, but when things get rough, she was as short-tempered as the rest of the girls. Her hair was in the same usual two buns, but with swirls of hair coming from the middle to her shoulders.

Their kids were already at the training ground, doing what they normally do. Ino's son, Mako, was staring at the clouds. Hinata's daughter, Merika was talking, loudly, to TenTen's son, Keiji, who was sharpening a kunai.

Yamanaka Makoto, Mako for short, had dark brown spiky hair and lazy blue eyes. He was lazy like Shikamaru, but was also loud, awake, and sometimes helped his mother at the flower shop.

Hyuuga Merika was a loud blonde with small whiskers like Naruto, but had Hinata's pearl eyes. Her hair was in high pigtails as she grinned. She was telling Naomi that if she won a spar that she'll have to pay her ramen. The girl was energetic as Naruto.

Kirinoto Keiji was a brownie - brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was long and in a low, loose ponytail, just like how the Hyuuga men had it. He was stern and had a monotone voice, sometimes, like Neji and loved weaponry like TenTen.

x

The boys were all surprised at the kids, yet also amused and curious. Who were those kids? Were they theirs (girls)? Who's their father?

x

Keiji walked towards his mother, who was sitting near the big tree. Ino and Hinata was sitting next to her.

"Mom, when's Kimiko coming?" he asked.

x

Neji gave out a shocked expression when he called TenTen, his mother. The other three looked at him and the boy curiously.

x

"Just be patient, when Sakura's shift is over, then you'll see your best friend," TenTen said.

Keiji, satisfied with the answer, sat down near the river and started to meditate.

x

The four boys all had thoughts crowding their mind. Shikamaru, being the genius he is, knew that Mako was his son from the lazy expression on his face. He told the others this silently.

"Naruto, I think that blonde girl is your daughter. She has the whiskers like yours," Shikamaru whispered to him.

Naruto, using his nose, smelled ramen and smiled. Man was Neji going to kill him.

"Neji, there's a slight chance that your Keiji's father. I don't know since you and TenTen are both brunettes," Shikamaru said.

Neji just looked at the meditating boy, wondering who his father was. He could only tell that he didn't show his emotion from his voice. But there was a gut feeling inside him saying that he was his.

Sasuke was thinking about Sakura and the Kimiko girl. Was she Sakura's daughter?

x

Merika walked over to Keiji and yelled out, "Hey Keiji-kun! Stop meditating and let's start our spar!"

Keiji opened one eye and looked at her.

"Fine, but let's make it quick. I want to battle with Kimiko when she comes," he said. Their mothers giggled.

"Sometimes I can't believe that those two are cousins," Ino said softly.

x

Neji seemed to have heard it, from feeling their mouth move, and immediately knew that he was Keiji's father. He half-smiled.

x

The two went into their positions. Keiji had two small scrolls on the side of his thighs, he was only nine years old after all, he couldn't use much weapons. Mako had moved away and went to sleep, muttering out the word, "troublesome," making Shikamaru's eyes widened.

x

(skip spar scene since I don't know what to add in it)

x

Merika sat down panting and looking down, sad that once again, she lost to her cousin.

"Stupid Keiji-kun and his weapons," she mumbled out.

Soon, instead of looking at grass, she was staring at shoes instead. She looked up to see a boy with silver spiked hair and purple eyes. She blushed.

x

Naruto saw him and his daughter, blushing. He glared at the boy. Who is her? He better not hurt her, he thought.

x

"H-Hi, R-r-ryou-k-kun," she stuttered out. She was always shy when she talked her crush, Hatake Ryou.  
He smiled at her, "Hey Merika-chan. Good spar there."

She blushed, "A-Arig-gato-ou."

"Do you want me to help you learn to dodge his weapons?" he asked. Merika quickly nodded up and down.

"Cool, I'll go and tell my parents that I'm staying here first. Be right back," he said. Once he was gone, Merika felt a lot better.

x

Naruto had a death glare set on the silver headed boy before he vanished. His left eye twitched. Who the heck is he?

x

After a few minutes, after Ryou came back. 2 figures stood in front of the gate. TenTen and Naomi were the first to see them.

"Ah Sakura! Good that you made it!" she said, making a gesture for her to come over.

Keiji ran over and hugged the raven-haired, green-eyes girl, "Yo Kimiko! Glad that you finally showed up, I need a good sparring partner."

Kimiko smirked, "Hn, then let's spar."

Sakura turned towards the gate, "Yumiko! Hurry up!"

Soon, a girl with bright pink hair and obsidian eyes came out, holding a basket.

"Sorry that I'm late, mom."

* * *

No one saw that coming right? Anyway, I have State Band Festival bright and early tomorrow. Wish Us Luck! And Review! Oh! and also, I'll make sure that the boys will get seriously injured in here later on, ok? Sayoonara!

~Suriko

**6/13/12 - This chapter has been edited to change Kirinoto Naomi to Kirinoto Keiji**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!  
**A/N: **Is there any mistakes I am making? Enjoy! Now, I just want everyone to know that I've been feeling a bit, you know, self-concious about this. I don't know if I am doing this very well. Please review because I do want people to read this. Thank you - bows -

* * *

All the boys were shocked when they saw the nine year old pinkette come in. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at the shocked and frozen Uchiha. Twins? Girls?

x

Yumiko walked near a rose bush, on the right Ryou was assisting a blushing Merika, on the left Keiji and Kimiko were sparring. Carefully, she grabbed a bloomed rose without touching a thorn. She sat on the ground and took out her gardening/jewelry equipment from her basket.

The boys watched as her hands glowed and the rose grew smaller.

Yumiko cut off the stem and attached the flower with bendable, non-breakable twigs that she made. She didn't notice that three of Keiji's kunais and eight shurikens were coming right at her.

"Yumiko! Watch out!"

She pinkette looked up and gasped at what was coming for her. She would've gotten out, but Keiji's kunais and shurikens had a very fast speed coming. She closed her eyes and felt something under her. There was a light breeze and she opened her eyes to see Mako glaring at the Keiji and Kimiko.

"Next time watch where you aim," he growled at Keiji.

x

Shikamaru was surprised by his son's actions before thinking of a reason. My son likes one of Sasuke's daughters huh? Sasuke was glaring at Mako.

x

Yumiko blushed lightly as Mako, carrying her bridal style, brought them both to a hill near their parent's view.

"You ok, Yumiko?" Mako asked.

She whimpered a bit, held her forehead, and whispered, "Headache."

There was a problem with Yumiko. She always had headaches everyday and no one knew the reason or cure, not even her grandmother, Tsunade. Yumiko was the delicate flower of the group, with Kimiko caring about her and Mako protective of her, not that she minded.

Mako chuckled and lied down. He patted the seat and next to him, "Sit down, it'll help your head."

She complied and lied down. Soon, they both ended up falling asleep, unconsciously having Mako wrapping his arms around her, and with Yumiko's heard in his chest.

x

Sakura saw the 2 sleeping figures first and squealed. The girls turned to her, "What?"

She only pointed to the two. Once they saw where she was pointing, Ino was squealing.

"Sakura, we might end up being sisters!" Ino said. The two started jumping up and down like teenagers.

x

Sasuke and Shikamaru were both glaring at each other.

"We'll talk about this at home," Sasuke whispered/sneered quietly at him. Shikamaru nodded.

x

"Wow, and only Kimiko and Keiji are the only ones left that don't have crushes," TenTen said.

"But they're best friends," Sakura commented.

The eight (plus the boys) turned to see Kimiko and Keiji meditating side to side, they almost looked like siblings from the dark colored hair.

"You don't think they'll fall for each other in the future do you?" Hinata asked.

"If it's true, then I'll be related to all three of you," Sakura said.

x

Sasuke looked at Keiji with hatred as Neji did the same with Kimiko. You can both tell that they did not want to be related to each other. Naruto looked like he didn't mind at all with being related to Sakura or TenTen. (Keiji is Merika's cousin, meaning if Kimiko and Keiji get together, Kimiko and Merika are cousins as well)

x

"Oh then what about you, Hinata? With Ryou being Kakashi's son, you two might end up being family," Ino said.

Merika and Ryou were both…dancing with each other? What kind of training was that?"

"If that pervert's son does anything to my daughter, he will never be able to have kids," Hinata threatened.

x

Naruto and Neji's eyes dilated at Hinata's threat. Who knew that she had it in her?

x

"So… let's talk about the boys," Ino said.

x

At this, the boys leaned in a bit. What were they going to say about them?"

x

"He is still so weird and energetic. I love him for that," Hinata said.

"He is really helpful at the shop, plus he's helping me make the bouquets better," Ino said.

TenTen sighed, "He's always so busy, but I love how he always sends me flowers and letters. He's trying his best to see me and that's all that I care about."

"His energy and canine skills always make me want to laugh. I just want to go and cuddle into him more," Sakura said.

x

The boys were confused on who they were talking to, hurt that they moved on, and jealous on how much they talked about their boys.

x

"Girls," Hinata began, "I wanted to keep it a secret, but…he proposed to me three weeks ago."

"They boys looked quickly at the pale Naruto. His blood was growing cold. Proposed? Proposed. Proposed?

x

The girls squealed, "Congratz!"

"He proposed to me two weeks ago," Ino confessed.

"Last week," TenTen confessed.

"He proposed yesterday," Sakura added.

"From your date?" Ino asked.

The pinkette nodded. They soon ended up seeing the engagement rings.

x

The boys were surrounded by a thick, dark aura that they were surprised that the girls didn't feel it. THEIR GIRLS WERE ENGAGED! WITH DIFFERENT GUYS! Jealousy. Envy. Anger. Those were the feelings that the boys each felt.

x

4 manly figures, plus a grown dog, stood in front of the gate.

"Hey girls! We're back from the mission! And look who came along," one of them called out.

The girls turned around and squealed when they saw them. They each yelled out their names as they went over to hug them.

"Lee-kun!"

"Sai-kun!"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Gaara!"

x

The boys almost gave out a ferocious scream when they saw the girls kiss them.

* * *

Sorry if this is all short for everyone. I am making all of my chapter 2 full pages so please bear with it. I am writing very slowly, forgive me, but I want to make sure that the story is going good. Also, from State Band Festival, we got a FIRST DIVISION! WAHOO!

~Suriko

P.S. I am starting to think of just updating every Sunday/Monday or Friday/Saturday. How do you like that?

**6/13/12 - This chapter has been edited to change Kirinoto Naomi to Kirinoto Keiji.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!  
**A/N: **Is there any mistakes I am making? Enjoy! Also, I had an awesome, very long, one-shot idea for the girls. I really want to do it so after this chapter, I am going to write it, publish it, then go back here, ok?

* * *

The boys poofed back to Uchiha Manor before they were able to beat those guys up. Silence filled the air as they stared at the wooden floor. The image of their girls kissing _them _was still stuck in their heads. **Ino **had kissed **Sai**. **Hinata** had kissed **Lee**. **TenTen** had kissed **Gaara**. **Sakura** had kissed **Kiba**. Then they started to remember the girls' conversation.

"Those guys are our girls'… _fiancées_," Shikamaru said, solemnly.

"The girls gave birth to our kids," Neji said.

"They sure have changed," Naruto commented.

"Naruto, it's been 10 years. Of course they have changed," Sasuke said, not even calling him 'dope'.

"Sakura-chan has twin girls. Ino-chan and TenTen-chan have boys. Hinata-chan has a girl.."

"Kakashi-sensei has a boy… that my daughter has a crush on," Naruto added.

"Shikamaru, if your boy hurts my daughter. I'll kill you," Sasuke warned, talking about Yumiko.

Shikamaru glared at him, "Well make sure you daughter doesn't play with my son's feelings."

"She would never-"

"What do we do now?" Neji asked, interrupting Sasuke. You could hear his pain slightly in his voice.

"Tomorrow, we'll go talk to them," Naruto said calmly, "I'm going to rest."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered before going to his room.

Sasuke and Neji silently went to their rooms as well. All 4 lay on their bed, thinking about their girls. _Did you even wait for me?_

x

Once the girls pulled away, the leaned on their guy. They felt safe and warm in their arms. Soon, they were all clobbered together from their children hugging as well.

"How was your mission?" Merika asked.

Ryou had left a few minutes ago and Merika was now up to her bubbly, energetic self.

Lee and Kiba started to tell them about how they were helping people from Mist. Gaara and TenTen sat together, talking probably about a way for them to be together. Since Kankoro and Temari would always take charge of his job whenever he came to visit TenTen. Sai was showing Ino different way to wrap flowers together. Hinata sat on Lee's lap as he talked. Sakura was about to leave, saying that she forgot something at the hospital. Her kids knew otherwise and quietly talked to her using telepathy.

x

(Kimiko, _Yumiko_, **Sakura**)

Where are you going mom?

**I need to check on something**.

_Now? Why?_

**I thought I saw some people spying on us. Don't worry I'll be right back.**

The twins just nodded quickly and Sakura gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek and a pat on Akamaru's head. The pinkette started to walk… towards Uchiha Manor.

X

To say that the boys weren't shocked that Sakura was at the front door would be a total lie.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out after he got over his shock. He ran over to hug her, but was suddenly pushed against the wall. It created a Naruto-sized dent. They all watched as Sakura sat down.

"Why were you spying on us?" she asked calmly.

"How'd you know?" Neji asked. They all had made sure that they were hidden and that their chakras weren't detected.

"Easy, I heard your body movements and there were rumors that said that you guys were back," she answered.

"Hn." Sakura glared at the Uchiha when he said that.

There was more silence until Shikamaru destroyed it. He slammed his hands on the table and glared at her.

"What happened to you and the girls?" he growled at her. But he didn't seem scared, she _giggled._

"You know when you growled, it makes you look like _Makoto,_" she told him.

His face looked shocked and he looked down, "What's he like?"

Sakura blinked, "Who? Makoto?" He nodded.

"He's nine years old and the second smartest out of the group. He-"

"Wait, _second_ smartest?" Shikamaru sat next to her, but with a big distance between them.

She smirked, "Kimiko is first. Makoto and Yumiko share second. Merika and Keiji share third."

"Sakura, continue. Tell us more about them, please," Naruto begged, but a bit… collected-like.

The pinkette blinked and nodded._ He's acting a bit like his father._

"Makoto's loud and lazy. He likes to sleep, cloud watch, and help Ino at the flower shop. He is _very protective_ of my _youngest daughter, youngest daughter, Yumiko_ as well," she whispered the last part, but they heard it.

"Now Keiji," Neji said.

"Keiji is Kimiko's best friend. He acts like TenTen whenever they're together, all happy, energetic, and ready to fight. But with others, he acts like you, Neji," – Neji looked at her, wanting to know more (OOC-ish?) – "Keiji becomes quiet, calm, and monotone. He is also crazy for weapons like TenTen too."

"What about Merika?" Naruto asked.

"Merika has three personalities;" – Naruto gave her a look to continue – "she acts like you constantly, acts like Hinata whenever she's around her crush. And…"

"And what? What was her last personality?" he yelled, getting impatient.

"Dope," Sasuke glared at him.

"Your father," Sakura whispered. Naruto looked confused.

"Merika's thrid personality is like your father," Sakura said. Naruto frozed.

Everyone looked at him. They all knew that he secretly wished to have his parents with him, he wanted to even name his kids after them. But he didn't show that, he stayed strong.

"When does she show it? Her 3rd personality?" Naruto asked.

"Whenever there is an important or serious situation. Hinata can already tell she's going to use her third personality on missions when she grows up," she answered. Naruto nodded.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sighed, "Kimiko is the oldest and acts more like you, but shows more emotions. She likes tomatoes, hates sweets, but cares greatly about Yumiko. She wants to become a medical-nin like me. She is also close friends with Keiji. Yumiko is the one who keeps everyone at bay, but she has headaches everday. I think that it's her development of her Inner Self, like how I have one. Kimiko doesn't have an Inner though. Yumiko loves to make nature-like jewelry and always acts shy around Makoto. They both have your sharingan."

"Keiji has the Byakugan even though she has brown eyes. They turn white when she uses it. Merika is learning about Fuinjutsu and has the Byakugan. Makoto has taken a liking to shadow manipulations. They have met their grandparents as well... -giggle- When you see them, run." she said before leaving.

The boys left to soak in everything she said. They all had one thing on their mind: _We screwed up. _Then they saw a note on the ground, it said:

_The next time we meet, you guys are getting pummeled._

Yup, they screwed up big time.

x

Sakura came back to the training ground to see the kids gone as well as Hinata and Lee. The rest were all making out with their lover (Ugh!) Kiba made Sakura sit on top of Akamaru (remember, he's big and helathy) and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and kissed back. There was no turning back, this was the present and soon will be the future. They all pulled apart and looked at their fiancees.

"I love you," was all you could hear.

* * *

Everyone, First read the top! Second, did you like the couples? Sorry that the guys didn't get beat up yet, but they will soon! Also, two of the girls already forgived them, but the other two still hates them. Which is who? You already know that one of them is Sakura. Bai Bai! Also, I got to see one of my old friends on Friday! I am sooo happy since I haven't seen her for months! Plus, I went to the MISD and they were awesome. The classes and stuff... I know that school is boring, but it was so amazing! I wish I could go there again.

~Suriko

**6/13/12 - This chapter has been edited to change Kirinoto Naomi to Kirinoto Keiji**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Konoha's Secret Treasures**  
**Author: Suriko**  
**Summary: The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the kids!**  
**A/N: So how am I doing so far? Another chapter after I just completed Underneath the Cherry Blossom Field. Next, I'm thinking of a one-shot, a shorter one this time! Hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning the girls dropped the children off at the Academy and went to training grounds. Sakura had to go take her shift at the hospital in a half an hour, but not without practicing a bit.

"Hey girls," she started, the girls looked at her, "Did you hear? I heard that the boys are back in Konoha."

This caused the girls to freeze. "We heard that too."

"Have any of you guys seen them?" Hinata asked.

"No, they're probably rumors or something," Sakura lied.

The others nodded and continue to practice until they felt four familiar chakra scents. They all froze as Sakura also glared at the ground.

I warned them and what do they do? Come towards us! Looks like someone wants to get pummeled. she thought.

x

The boys followed the girls' chakra scent until they finally reached the training ground. They stopped at the gate and looked at each other, gulping. They knew what was going to happen next, they just hoped that Sakura was going to be healing them when it's all over.

The minute they stepped in the training ground, all the girls were glaring at them.

"What are you doing here?" Ino sneered at them.

They gulped, a bit scared from the girls' strong, dark aurora.

"W-We came to t-talk," Naruto said.

"No," was what Hinata said sharply.

Neji glared a bit, "We are going to talk, Hinata. It's not like you can avoid us. We will always keep on finding you."

"Oh look who's trying to stand up in front of the head of the Hyuuga clan. Watch it Neji," she said back.

The brown-haired boy's eyes dilated a bit, She's head of the clan? Since when?

As if reading his thoughts, Hinata answered, "For 8 years."

"Leave, or we'll hurt you," TenTen threatened, spinning a very, very, very sharp kunai with her fingers.

"No. How about this, you use us as dummies for your training, then allow us to talk to you." Naruto said.

"Fine," Sakura said before the rest of the girls could deny.

"SAKURA!" they all said.

"Look, they don't realize how much trouble they are in. They're going to be DUMMIES for us. FOR TRAINING," she said.

Then the girls finally understood what she meant and smiled evilly. The boys had no clue for what they're in for.

"Ok, but you better not run away," Ino said. The boys nodded. And the girls started before they could blink.

"Petal Cyclone no Jutsu!" (Ino)

"Fire Kunai no Jutsu!" (TenTen)

"Water Explosion no Jutsu!" (Hinata)

"Sakura Earth Combo no Jutsu!" (Sakura)

Suddenly, all four of the girls attacks ran straight towards the boys. Ino's attack had white flower petals all wrapped up in a cyclone, circling the boys, trapping them there. TenTen's attack had kunais all on fire hitting them. Hinata's attack had small water bubbles coming near the boys before exploding in their faces. Before Sakura's attack began, Ino stopped her jutsu and soon Sakura trees were wrapping themselves around the boys. The attacks hurt the boys physically and mentally as they panted, but didn't say anything.

For the next few hours, the boys stayed silent as the girls finished training. They all had bruises everywhere as they started to wonder when the girls started becoming so strong.

"Well practice is over, it's lunch soon, do you guys want some lunch?" Hinata asked.

The boys looked at her as if wondering if she actually said that.

"Why?"

"Well, even though we still hate your guys' guts," -the boys flinched at that part- , "we damaged you guys a lot. So we'll make it up to you by paying for lunch."

"Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"Alright, I'm in!" he said.

x

The table arrangements were: Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata. On the other side was: Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto. There was a thickness of tenseness as no one spoke.

"What can I get you all?" the waitress asked. She wanted to flirt with the boys, but she saw who the girls were and the level of thickness in the atmosphere.

"Takayama ramen."

"Tsukemen dipping ramen"

"Kitakata ramen."

"Hakata ramen with tonkotsu soup"

"Hiyashi ramen."

"Takayama ramen."

"Shio ramen."

"Yokohama ramen."

The waitress wrote them all down, got their order of drinks, and left.

"So..." Ino said, trying to start out a coversation, "what's new with you guys?"

"Dope's more... calmer."

"Shikamaru's less... a bit less lazy."

"Sasuke and Neji shows a bit more emotion."

"You girls?" Naruto asked them.

"We're all in ANBU."

"Sakura's the top best medical-nin."

"TenTen owns a weaponry creation shop."

"Hinata is head of the Hyuuga clan."

"Ino is a botanist teacher and now owns her mother's flower shop."

Then, Neji decided to ask the most important question that might make the girls hate them forever than they did before.

"Any kids?"

The girls froze, except for Sakura who was glaring at them.

"Why would you ask that?" Hinata wondered.

"Yeah, unless you know something," Ino said, narrowing her blue eyes at them.

"We watched you and the kids in the training ground yesterday!" Naruto confessed.

PLOMP! PLOMP! PLOMP!

He was hit three times from an angry Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. Then they all turned to meet with three furious girls and one fake-angry, but amused Sakura.

"What?" they all cried out.

The boys flinched, this was the moment they were dying to never happen.

"Why on earth did you do that? How did you even know we were there? When did you even get back to Konoha?" the three konoichis, besides Sakura, were all yelling question at them.

"Naruto wanted to surprise you, he thought you'd be practicing there, and we came back yesterday," Shikamaru said, already used to hearing a loud voice -cough- Ino -cough-.

"And what did you find out?" TenTen asked.

"That Keiji is my son," Neji said.

"Merika is my daughter," Naruto said.

"Mako is my son," Shikamaru said.

"Yumiko and Kimiko are my twin daugthers," Sasuke said.

They all grew silent, each not knowing what to say. What was there else to say anyway? The boys knew about the children, so what else could to do?

"You're not meeting them you know," Sakura said, interrupting the silence.

The girls silently thanked her for saying that, not wanting the boys anywhere near their child. Meanwhile, the boys looked at Sakura in shock and anger.

"Why not? They're OUR kids!" Naruto called out.

Hinata glared at him, "Yeah, the kids that YOU left BEHIND!"

"We didn't mean to! We didn't even know that we had any!"

"And who's fault is that? You're the one who got us pregnant!"

"Like we had a choice! We were leaving the very next day!"

"Yeah! Which you forgot to tell us about! You didn't tell us you were leaving at all!"

"We thought you already knew!"

"And who could've we heard it from? Tsunade-shishou? Your parents? Kakashi-sensei? No! We found out AFTER you guys left!"

"We had no other choice!"

"To do what? Rape us?"

"No! That was our last day there! What on earth would you think we'd do? Of course spend it with the person we care about!"

All eight of them were panting, their breathe been taken away as they were each yelling each other. They didn't even notice that other people in the restaurant were staring at them. Their waitress was standing in front of their table, shaking a bit.

"H-Here's y-your f-f-food," she said before backing away quickly.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter doesn't have much, I just couldn't have any ideas on how to continue, writer's block. Anyone have some ideas they want to share with me?**

**~ Suriko**

**6/27/12: Edited to change Naomi to Keiji.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!  
**A/N:**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your reviews made me so happy!

_**To CrimsonBlood21 - I understand what you were meaning, but remember that the girls used the boys as dummies, hurting them a lot. So I think that's enough for them to vent out their anger on them.**_

* * *

The air was still full of tenseness as they all quietly ate their ramen. Even Naruto wasn't babbeling about how good the ramen was. But the boys were getting impatient. The girls, however, were calm. After they ate the girls sprinted off before the boys could stop them.

"Argh! They always run away! That's it, I'm chasing after them," Naruto said, rushing off to where he saw the girls run off to.

"Dope," Sasuke said before following Naruto.

Neji followed silently, activating his Byakugan to search for the girls.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered before lazily running towards the other three.

"Where do you think they went?" Naruto asked.

"Home?"

"Well where do they live then?" Neji asked.

"Troublesome, ask their parents..." Shikamaru said before realizing what he did said.

_Parents. The grandparents of their kids._

Their faces paled.

"W-Who's first?" Naruto asked.

"Never Hiashi-Oji-sama, he'll kill us," Neji informed them.

"Sakura and TenTen don't have parents. Either mine or Ino's... Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered out.

"Wait, Sakura-chan doesn't have any parents? I thought she did," Naruto asked.

This interested Sasuke and Naruto. They never really knew anything from Sakura's background, they just thought that since she was so happy that she had parents, unlike them.

"No, died when she was young. Ino's or Mine?" the lazy Nara said, wanting to avoid this conversation.

He had overhead Ino and Sakura talking about it when Sakura was crying. It seemed that Sasuke coldly told her that she didn't understand what he'd gone through. Well that was full of baloney since she actually did understand it. Sasuke didn't know and neither did Naruto, who even had a crush on her!

"Yamanaka's parents will kill Shikamaru when they see him. So his parents," Neji said.

They all started walking towards the Nara compound. Shikamaru knew that once they were there, he had to deal with a long, angry lecture.

x

Shikamaru opened the door to his house to see a furious Yoshino glaring at him and a slightly scared and worried Shikaku, who was hiding his expressions a bit lesser than usual, lying on the couch.

**"Shi-ka-ma-ru,"** she called out, each word getting slightly more scarier. Shikamaru gulped.

**"So now you come back? Did you see your _son?_ OUR F*CKIN' GRANDSON THAT YOU F*CKIN' LEFT BEHIND FOR 10 SH*TFUL YEARS?"** Shikamaru's mother yelled out at him.

The said boy flinched, immediately knowing that he was done for. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto quietly tried to back up towards the door, hoping for an escape. Keyword- Tried. Yoshino glared at them as well.

"Don't think that I'm not angry at you three as well! The entire Hyuuga clan is after you two, Uzumaki, Hyuuga," - Neji and Naruto gulped - , "And don't think you're safe Uchiha, since Sakura is very close to the Ino, the Yamanakas are waiting for your death."

Sasuke gulped. Lets just say that the boys each have a clan that's waiting to kill them.

"And Shikamaru," Yoshino started, glaring at her slightly frightened son, "when you see Yamanaka Inoichi out there, you're dead toast."

Shikamaru gulped as well.

"Now, back to my lecture. But first, _Shadow Binding Jutsu!_" she called out.

Suddenly, the boys were all frozen and couldn't move.

"There, now you can't run away."

Shikaku stood up and patted his son's shoulder.

"Good luck," he said before lazily walking out of the house.

"Ok, let's begin... How could you? Didn't you even feel about the girls' feelings? How could you've been so darn selfish! Did you know the pain the girls went through? All the rumors, sneers, glares? NO! YOU DIDN'T! THEY HAD TO DEAL WITH CIVILIANS CALLING THEM SL*, WH*ORES, B*TCHES, ETC.! If it wasn't for us protecting them and with Tsunade threatening them, the girls would've left Konoha! Did you know that the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and our clan were all shocked by waht you did? When they realized that the girls were pregnant, all the women were helping them out as the men were all cussing your names out! When the girls gave birth, the clans were there for them, helping them out, teaching them how to take care of them. For the Hyuugas, they were stict and didn't accept TenTen at first," -Neji looked down- "But when Keiji was born, he was the new Hyuuga prodigy, well both Keiji and Merika were both the Hyuuga prodigies. Anyway, they were all treated horribly except for Sakura since both the Uchiha and Haruno clan are all gone. For some reason, the Hyuugas accepted Hinata getting pregnant from Naruto for some reason but..."

It continued on. Yoshino kept on giving them the lecture as the boys continued to feel bad about it. They never knew how the girls felt when they left. Well, they didn't really assume that they were pregnant either.

x

Once it was over, it was already four in the afternoon.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Deal with our punishments first," Neji said.

"Are you crazy? The Hyuugas are gonna kill us both and the Yamanakas are going to kill both Sasuke and Shikamaru!" Naruto told him.

"Dope, let's go to the Yamanakas first. Probably easier for us than the Hyuugas," Sasuke said.

Unknown to all four of them, it would've been better to go to the Hyuugas first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!  
**A/N: **Hey, I'm leaving for the week for dance camp so I just want to post this up. Review! And see ya guys in a week!

* * *

They had to get out, now. They wished that they could've went backwards, go to the Hyuugas. But they couldn't.

The Yamanakas had them all in a chakra binding spells. All of the Yamanaka women and girls were yelling at them, as they were the loud-mouths. The men and boys were simply glaring heavily at them as they try to calm down their screaming wives, daughters, and siblings. Some even went into the guys' minds to yell of them. Their ears bleed, but they couldn't do anything about it. What was worst about it was that Shikamaru and Sasuke suffered worst than the rest.

"How dare you destroy my daugther's virginity all those years ago! And you come back now? Weak! If you already went to your mother's house, Nara, I know that Yoshino would've gave you her lecture while Shikaku did nothing _(knowing that Yoshino already had it covered)._ But I'm not like it, Nara! Ringo _(Ino's mother)_ and I are both mad and furious! And don't forget about you, Uchiha! You corrupted my daughter's best friend and our second daughter to us! You made both of the suffer from all of villagers! Especially my own daughter! I know what people think of her, and you just made it worst! Mark my words, Nara, when I'm done with you, you won't be able hear anything anymore!" Inoichi called out.

"Do you know what they have gone through? DO YOU? Do you know how hard it is to take care of a child? A baby? NO YOU DON'T! THEY SUFFERED THROUGH ALL THE VILLAGERS' CR*P AND NOW THEY HAD TO DEAL WITH TAKING CARE OF CHILDREN! Especially Sakura, WHO HAD TWINS! We, of course, helped out with Kimiko and Yumiko while she had missions and hospital shifts. But do you know how she felt about that? Like she couldn't handel taking care of girls. Like she couldn't handel taking of of her own two kids! She almost convinced Tsunade-sama to rip her off as an ANBU ninja just to take care of them! Luckily, we stepped in and help. YOU ARE ALL DISPICABLE AS YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" Ringo yelled out.

The boys flinched and looked down as the Yamanakas continued to scream at them. They didn't know what the girls went through while they were pregnant. Heck, they didn't even know that they WERE pregnant. But that was no excuse. They were the ones who had sex with them, they were the ones that made the girls that way.

But they couldn't deal with all the screaming anymore. Their ears bleed. But luckily, they lasted until it was over... just two hours later.

The Yamanakas all stopped yelling once their throats were sore from yelling.

"You may leave now," Ringo said, voice all hoarse and raspy.

The boys quickly left, hands covering their ears.

x

"What do we do now? Go to the Hyuugas?" Naruto asked.

"Dope, yes we do. We have to handle all of this before we go find the girls," Sasuke said.

You would think that their hearing would've gone crazy, but it didn't. Why? Because the two were already used to yelling at each other. The boys were mostly used to Naruto yelling. Shikamaru was used to Ino yelling. And Neji was used to Lee yelling.

"Follow me," Neji said, walking to where the Hyuuga compound was.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Naruto, surprisingly, didn't complain this time. I mean, what else could they have to deal with? They have been yelled at furiously during the last six hours.

So, I mean, what are the Hyuugas going to do that they didn't already suffer today?

x

Let's just say that with the Hyuugas it was tense, awkward, and quiet.

They were trapped within a chakra eating chain as they all were sitting down. The Hyuugas were all drinking tea.

"So you finally came back, huh?" Hiashi said,

The boys were shifting uncomfortabley as all of the Hyuugas were glaring at them. It was interrogation time.

"Why'd you come back now?"

"Did you acknowledge how hard the girls' life was when you were gone?"

"Did you know that many of the citizens here hated the girls, trying to make their lives miserable?"

"Do you know why when the babies were finally born all of that changed?"

It continued, just blunt questions on what they had missed, wondering if they had recognized it. They flinched when they heard, "Why'd you just leave the girls in their state before you left?"

It wasn't that they didn't want to bring the girls home after that, they woke up late and had to leave quickly.

This was very unexpected to the boys. They had thought that the punishment would've been worst. After all, Hyuugas don't take unacceptable and ignorant things too lightly. The boys were relieved, but the questions still continued. None of them were able to answer it as the Hyuugas just kept going on. When in was eight p.m., it was over.

"Done," Hiashi said. The boys sighed in relief. They were all guily, sad, and hungry. Very hungry.

"Put them in the Chakra Draining Room," he ordered.

The boys pushed their heads up in alarm. Neji paled. The Chakra Draining Room was a very deadly room, making them not have any chakra the minute they come in, with no food, and it takes two hours just to get it all back.

Four Hyuuga men took them each by their arms and threw them in the dark and cold room.

"You'll be here until morning. No food, no warmth," one of them said.

Naruto's eyes popped open, "WHAT?"

* * *

**Like it? Ha ha, no food for them. Review! And read my profile, STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF TAKING AWAY STORIES THAT THEY THINK ARE 'INAPPROPRIATE'! SIGN UP!**

**Gonna miss ya guys!**

**~Suriko**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!  
**A/N:** I'm back~! Dance Camp was soo awesome!

* * *

It was finally morning when the boys were finally able to escape the Chakra Draining Room. Quickly, they all ran to Ichiraku's, hungry for food.

"Miso Soup!"

"Pork Ramen!"

"Chicken Ramen!"

"Shio Ramen!"

They all screamed out their order to the waitress, who was the waitress that served them yesterday. Her body shaked a bit before quickly writing down their orders and running away once again.

Once they finish their meal in less than five minutes, they got one more bowl before leaving.

x

Naruto patted his stomach, "That was good!"

"So what now?" Shikamaru said.

"Sh," Sasuke said.

The other turned to him as he pointed to a group of seven women/girls and two boys. It was the girls with the children! Quietly, they hid behind a corner. They were able to hear their conversations.

"And then, in Genjutsu class, we learned if we were trapped in a genjutsu or not! Kimi-chan got it on the first try. Keiji-kun, Mako-kun, and Yumi-chan all got in on the second try. But I can get them on the second and third tries as well!" Merika said, talking loudly to Hinata.

"That's great! So what is Iruka teaching you today?" Ino asked.

"Iruka-sensei's going to teach us how to release them, once we find out we're in a genjutsu," Keiji said quietly.

"Good luck," TenTen said.

Then the conversation drifted off as they walked past the boys.

"So what now?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Troublesome, we go home and get some rest," Shikamaru said.

Neji and Sasuke pushed themselves to allow them to stand straight. You could hear the bones cracking.

"This was the first time I've ever stayed in the Chakra Draining Room, and will be the last," Neji said.

They all nodded and ran back to Uchiha Manor(chakra will get back in 2 hours). Once they were at their beds, they quickly drifted off to sleep.

x

After the girls dropped the kids off, they continued towards their morning duties. Sakura doing her hospital shift. TenTen watching the store. Ino teaching young florists the art of flowers. And Hinata with Head Hyuuga clan duties.

Hinata reached the main house, to be greeted with ALL of the Hyuugas.

"Otou-sama, Oka-sama, Hanabi-omouto," she greeted her family, "What is the problem that allowed you all to be within the main house?"

"Hinata dear, did you know that Neji-oi(nephew)-san and his friends have returned?" Hanata, her mother, asked.

"Hai, I have met them with Sakura, TenTen, and Ino yesterday," she told them.

"We just want you to know before we start the meeting that they have met up with each of their parents," -Hinata smirked- "and recieved their punishments. They had stayed in the Chakra Draining Room the entire night." Hiashi said.

"Arigatou, shall we start the meeting?" his daughter asked. He nodded.

x

Around lunch, the girls met up at the training grounds, each had their own lunch.

"So what happened today?" Sakura asked.

"Tsubaki showed me her growing camellias from the garden. The others were growing weaking, so I taught them how to keep them from wiltering," Ino said.

"I fired Yoka since she wasn't doing her job. Sold about 23 items," TenTen said.

"Had to heal and cure about 40 ninjas. You, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"We talked about Merika and Keiji. The elders want their futures already planned out, meaning marriage," Hinata said, "They want Keiji to marry Kimiko, but they don't like the idea of Merika marrying Ryou."

"I agree, Ryou is half-pervert," Ino said.

"But Kimiko marrying Keiji? Not now though, they just see each other as best friends. When they're older, we'll see. But do arrange the marraige," Sakura said.

Hinata nodded.

"Do you think they _will_ fall for each other?" TenTen asked.

"I think so, I mean, they ALWAYS hang out with each other. They ACT different with each other. It's common sense that they'll end up being together. What other times does Kimiko actually smile? Or when does Keiji acts all hyper and happy when Kimiko ISN'T there?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I have to agree. Besides, if they didn't get married, who would they have ended up with?" TenTen questioned.

"Kurenai and Asuma's son?" Ino asked.

"That's only for one of them, Ino," Hinata told her.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The girls turned towards the voice, to see the boys! All energized and awake.

"We've been looking all over for you! Do you know how hard the Yamankas, Naras, and Hyuugas been on us?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Very! First, Shikamaru's mother gave us her famous long, loud lecture! The Yamanakas were screaming through our ears! Then the Hyuugas asked us blunty questions before throwing us in the Chakra Draining Room! It was torture! With no food!" Naruto cried out.

The girls shrugged, "And we care because?"

"We didn't want them after us anymore! Urgh! It's not fair! I have the right to see my daughter now!" Naruto screamed out.

"They're at school," Hinata told him.

"Then how come they were here during lunch the other day?" he asked.

"Short day for them."

"Mark my words, I will see my own daughter. Believe it!" he said.

Hinata glared at him, "Then we'll try to make sure that never happens."

"What was this about marriage?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Nothing special, just that the Hyuuga elders want Keiji to marry Kimiko. That's all."

"WHAT?" Neji and Sasuke called out.

"There is no way my daughter is marrying a Hyuuga!"

"There is no chance in the world would I let Keiji marry that Uchiha girl!"

TenTen and Sakura glared at them both.

"Well we don't care, it's none of your guys' choice anyway," TenTen said.

"Kimiko IS marrying Keiji in the future, and none of you are going to stop that from happening," Sakura said.

"Besides, we have to deal with Merika's arranged marriage to. Just need to find someone though," Hinata said.

"Heck no! My daughter is NOT having an arranged marriage! Nor will she be marrying that Ryou kid!" Naruto said.

"Like TenTen said, it's none of your guys' choice. I am Hyuuga Clan leader and the elders have made their choice. Keiji and Merika WILL be having an arranged marriage!" Hinata yelled at him.

"Besides Uzumaki, Merika doesn't even know you're her father. Soon, Lee-kun will," she told him.

Naruto growled, his patience had finally snapped, "LIKE HELL AM I GOING TO LET BUSHY BROW BECOME FATHER!"

Then he did the most absolute thing that any man should ever do to an engaged woman.

Everyone was shocked, eyes dilated. The girls gasped and glared at Naruto for what he did.

He kissed Hinata straight on the lips.

What's worst is that _Lee_ decided to enter the training grounds at that moment, seeing the kiss.

* * *

**What's going to happen now? What will Lee do? Should Hinata forgive Naruto?**

**~Suriko**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!**  
**

* * *

"H-Hinata?" Lee said, shocked at the sight he was seeing.

Hinata, hearing Lee's voice, tried to push Naruto away, but couldn't. Only when Naruto got a hold of himself did he parted from Hinata's lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

Hinata was frozen, the sensation of his lips on hers made her feel like a sixteen year old girl again. But then when she was able to remembered what happened, she turned to Lee.

"L-Lee, I-I can explain!" she said, stumbling a bit.

Yet for some reason, Lee didn't look sad or angry like she expected. He just gave her a smile.

"Hinata, let's take a walk shall we?" he said, reaching his right hand out for her. Hinata followed. Naruto had his head down.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were all glaring at him.

"**Na-ru-to**," they all said, a dark aura surrounding them. Naruto gulped.

"I know that I have a punishment. Kill me now," he said.

"Inferno no Jutsu Shock!"

"Air no Jutsu Hurricane!"

"Earth Thorns no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji watched as their defenseless friend was being pummeled by the girls. After half an hour, it stopped.

"Sakura, Tenten, let's leave," Ino said, standing up. Shikamaru flinched slightly when she gave him a menacing glare. The trio didn't look back.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru sighed, "Well that could've gotten worst."

x

Hinata and Lee were both walking aimlessly around Konoha. She was fidgeting around as Lee stayed silent.

_What's going to happen now? Is he silently mad at me?_ she thought.

Suddenly, Lee stopped moving and turned to her. Hinata looked confused, "Lee-kun?"

"Hinata, you still have feelings for Naruto, don't you?" he ask-stated.

That was where Hinata frozed again. Half of her wanted Naruto, but the other half wanted Lee. The kiss made the first half grow slightly more.

"I don't know," the heiress whispered.

Lee sighed, "You many not think so, but I do... we should break up."

Hinata gasped as tears started to form in her eyes, her heart was starting to slowly break.

"Lee, please don't," she begged, "My heart can't take it anymore pain."

Lee just gave her one long passionate kiss, "I knew all along, Hinata. Your feelings... they weren't compared to how much you love Naruto. Keep the ring, to remind you that i'll always be here for you, ok? As a friend."

Hinata tried to say something, but Lee stopped her.

"You may think you hate Naruto, but you don't. Trust him a bit, introduce him to Merika-chan. Even though we're breaking up, remember this: I'll still love you," he said.

"Please Lee, I don't love him anymore!" she tried to tell him.

"Hinata, for these past ten years, I've been watching you. How you cried for Naruto, how you hardly went out with anyone. I've seen true love happen. I know that you hate him, but inside I keep telling you, you don't. Just introduce him to Merika-chan first, ok? Then start to be friendly to him ok?" Lee said, "Do it for me."

Hinata nodded, "Thank you, Lee."

Lee smiled, "Just promise me that you'll stay youthful, ok?"

Hinata nodded and laughed.

x

The girls got home as Sakura went to pick up the kids. Ino and Tenten were quietly making an afternoon snack for the kids. It was their way of trying to not remember of what had just happened. As Ino and Tenten cooked, Sakura was just thinking about medical stuff, mostly Yumiko.

_Is she going to be alright? I can remember seeing her talk to herself quietly. Calling someone, Kira. Kira, is that her inner self?_

_**What do you think? Of course it is!**_

Sakura gasped, _Inner? Is that you?_

_**Duh? What are you, dumb or something?**_

_You've been gone for almost five years!_

_**I was on vacation, Saki! What do you think!**_

_Shut it, Kurai! So why are you back?_

_**My instincts told me that you needed help.**_

_Help with what?_

_**Love, you idiot! Sasuke! Kiba!**_

_There's nothing wrong with my relationship. I am engaged to Kiba and that's final!_

_**Kurai rolled her eyes, whatever, well you're already at the Academy. See ya!**_

Sakura looked ahead to see kids coming out of the Academy with their parents. On the sidelines, she saw Merika, Keiji, Kimiko and Makoto in front of a crying Yumiko. Quickly, Sakura's mother instincts made her run faster towards her.

"Yumiko, what's wrong sweetheart?" she asked sweetly.

The younger pinkette sniffled a bit, "T-The other students were making fun of me because they said I had a demon in me. Do I momma? Do I?"

Sakura knew that her daughter was talking about her inner self, "No, sweetheart, that's only your inner self. The other you. That's normal for us, Harunos ok."

"Then why doesn't Kimiko have one?"

"Because she is like your father, who doesn't have one, ok?"

"Where's our mommys, Sakura-oba-chan?" Merika asked.

"They're at home cooking for you guys, come on, let's leave," Sakura said, holding onto Yumiko's right had as her left hand was held by Makoto.

She looked in front of her to see Keiji and Kimiko talking as Merika was looking around.

x

When Sakura and the kids arrived, Ino and Tenten eached put their child on their lap as they ate Chocolate Chow Mein, Nutella Egg Cream, and Loaded Oatmeal cookies. (They are soooo tasty!)

Once they heard the front door being closed, they knew that Hinata was back. They put their kids down and walked towards the livingroom, to see Hinata crying slightly.

"What happened? Did Lee hurt you?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No, Lee broke up with me."

"What?"

Hinata sniffled, "He knows that I still love Naruto... and he was ok with it."

"So what about Naruto? Do you forgive him?" Sakura asked.

She shook her head a bit, "Not really, but maybe in a year or so. But I think I should at least introduce him to Merika."

"No! They used us remember? Used us!" Ino exclaimed.

"But don't you remember what they said at Ichiraku's? They wanted to spend their last day with the person they cared about," Hinata reminded her.

Ino grumbled and sighed, "Fine, but I'm staying here and watching the children."

"At least have Sai help you out," Sakura said. Ino nodded.

"Merika!" Hinata called out.

Soon, the blonde nine year old appeared in front of her, "Yes mommy?"

"Do you want to meet your otou-san?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

Merika blinked, "Otou-san?" Hinata nodded.

Merika, knowing that this was serious, smiled softly, giving her mother a calm answer, "Only if you want me to, but if you are allowing me the choice then yes, I would like to meet my otou-san."

"O-Okay, go upstairs and change. But remember that this is a secret, you can't tell anyone else, got it?"

The young blonde nodded and went upstairs. She came down wearing a white long-sleeves shirt on top of a pink dress, her hair up in two high pigtails.

"Ready."

Sakura and Tenten accompanied Hinata and Merika as the four walked towards Uchiha Manor.

* * *

**Another chapter done! So what do you thinks gonna happen now? I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you with what you thought was going to happen. Your reviews made it hard for me to decide what to do.**

**~Suriko**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!

* * *

Back at Uchiha Manor, Naruto was currently being pummeled by the guys.

"You idiot! You ruined everything! They probably hate us more than before!"

"Dope, why do you always have to do something stupid!"

"You caused this to become more troublesome than before!"

"_Ow! _I know _Ow!_ Hey! _Ow! _Quit! _Ow! _It! _Ow!"_ Naruto cried out.

It was only when they heard the bell ring, did they finally stop torturing Naruto. Quickly, Naruto went over to answer it. His breath hitched when his eyes met with Hinata's pale white, with a tinge of lavender, eyes.

"H-Hello N-Naruto, w-will you let us in," she asked uncomfortably.

Naruto's heart jumped when he heard her say, 'Naruto'. He opened the door more and was surprised by what happened next. It would be a lie if you say that he wasn't shocked when a little blonde girl hugged him yelling out, "Otou-san!"

The other guys heard the noise and went to the door. They were also surprised that the four were there.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Hello Neji. I-I just wanted N-Naruto to meet his daughter," Hinata said.

Naruto's eyes widened and watered a bit, "Thank you, Hinata."

She turned away, "It's ok, you wanted to meet her badly so..."

"I'm Hyuuga Merika! Nice to meet you!" Merika called out.

"Hello Merika-chan, I'm Uzumaki Naruto... your real father," he whispered the last part.

"Where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hiding by taking care of the kids at home," Sakura said.

He sighed and smiled a bit, "Still troublesome as always.

Then the guys looked closely at Merika, who suddenly had a serious face as she was being observed.

"She looks like the younger version of Naruto's sexy jutsu."

"Her serious expression makes her look like the female version of the Fourth Hokage."

Merika turned to her father, who was shocked by the expression she gave him.

"Otou-san, you won't hurt Okaa-san anymore right?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry Merika, I won't hurt her."

She narrowed her eyes a bit, but still smiled brightly.

"Good! So can you introduce me to those people now?" she said, pointing to Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded. They all sat on the couch in the living room.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke gave the child a smile and a nod.

"That's Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru gave the child a yawn and a nod.

"And lastly, Hyuuga Neji." Neji followed the same movements as Sasuke.

Merika turned to Neji, "So are you my ojii-san?"

Neji turned to Hinata for permission. She nodded, by quickly turned to Tenten.

"Kind of. Hinata and I are first cousins, so you are my second cousin," Neji said.

"One more question, are you Keiji-kun's otou-san?" Merika asked.

This time, Neji turned to Tenten, but she just ignored him. Neji sighed, understanding that she wasn't ready.

"No," he lied.

Merika glared at him, but let it slide and turned to Naruto.

"Ne, ne, Otou-san, can you tell me more about you?" she asked.

Soon, Naruto started to tell Merika all of his stories from the past. The young blonde girl ended up sitting on his lap as she looked at him with admiration. The girls were also fascinated by the stories about what happened to the ten years they were gone and sat down on the couch. Somehow, Sakura and Tenten ended up sitting on Sasuke and Neji's lap, who smirked and took it to their advantagegs and wrapped their arms around the girls' waist. Hinata and Shikamaru both noticed and sighed. Shikamaru wanted to be with Ino as Hinata was battling with herself of wanting Naruto or not.

_No! No! No! I am only doing this because Lee wanted me to. Just only trust him. Just trust Naruto with only 5%! We are only friends. We are only friends! _she thought to herself.

Once Naruto finished, Merika ended up sleeping before she was able to ask him any questions. Hinata, hesitantly and quickly, went over and picked her up.

"We should go now," she said.

At that moment, Sakura and Tenten realized that they were sitting on the boys' lap, got up, blushed a bit, and apologized to Sasuke and Neji. Before Hinata could move, Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave. It's already late, why not just stay here for tonight?" he asked.

"N-" "Hmmm, mommy?"

It seemed that Merika woke up a bit by the noises.

"Merika-chan, would you like to stay here for tonight?" Naruto asked her quietly.

As tired as she was, she nodded, "I want to sleep with papa."

Hinata sighed, defeated, "I'll be picking her up tomorrow, 7am sharp."

Merika and Naruto nodded as Merika went pack to sleep on Naruto's lap. The girls left Uchiha Manor as Hinata was worried and Naruto was smiling softly at his daughter.

Sasuke sighed, "You're really lucky she forgived you, dope."

"Yeah, but I'm just glad I met my daughter," he said.

"When do you think our own girls will forgive us?" Neji asked.

"Troublesome, my question is... why are they called Konoha's Treasures?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well maybe Merika-chan knows. We'll ask her tomorrow," Naruto said.

Later that night, Merika laid alone in her father's room sleeping as Naruto was on the roof. He stared at the moon, reminding him of Hinata's bright white eyes.

He sighed, "Hinata..."

Meanwhile, Hinata stared at the moon in her bedroom window. In her hands was a picture of her and Naruto when they were 16. He was giving her a hug on the side, while giving her a kiss on the cheek, as she was blushing furiously.

She sighed, "Naruto..."

* * *

**Here's the newest chapter! Sorry that it's really short, I just wanted the next chapter, which will be on the 17th, to be the best! In the next chapter, you'll see why the title is called Konoha's Secret Treasures. And also, Katie thank you for the story you sent me, but I would like to tell you that I already read that story. It was good and brilliant.**

**P.S. After the 17th, I'm planning on creating a Harry Potter story since I haven't done that in a while. I started watching A Very Potter Musical and wanted to create one, so please be patient with the next couple chapters. Thank you!**

**~Sumiko~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!**  
**

* * *

The next morning, Hinata and Sakura walked towards Uchiha Manor. Tenten offered to take the kids to school and Ino said that she was not going anywhere near Uchiha Manor unless neccessary.

"Do you think Merika's alright?" Hinata asked worriedly. All night she was worried about Merika, making her not be able to get any rest; there were even bags under her eyes.

"Hinata, calm down. I don't think that Naruto would try to hurt his own daughter," Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's right, he wouldn't," Hinata said to herself.

Once they got to Uchiha Manor, Neji opened the door for him.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter, Neji," Hinata said bluntly and quickly.

He sighed, "Sorry, but Merika asked if she could go train with Naruto, and he agreed."

"WHAT?" Hinata called out.

She rushed through the door and into the dining room. There she saw Naruto and Merika eating a bowl of cereal.

"Merika! What is this about training with Naruto? !" she asked.

Then the two blondes turned to finally see Hinata. Merika smiled brightly at her as Naruto gave her a scared smile.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san said that he would teach me how to do his signature move - "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"!"

"Absolutely not! You have school today!" Hinata said.

Merika pouted, "But Otou-san already called the Academy and they said that I could if one of the others told me what we learned today."

Then Hinata glared at Naruto, "You what? How dare you! This was not your doing! She is MY daughter! You hear? MINE!"

"What's wrong with that? She's learning new jutsus while she's still young. It's a good experience for her," Naruto remarked.

"But she might get hurt!"

"No she won't, she's my daughter too."

"But!-"

"I'll kiss you," he warned

There was silence as Hinata stared in shock at the silent, yet serious, Naruto.

"W-what?"

"If you don't stop arguing, I'll kiss you," he explained. Yup, that shut her up quickly.

"Listen, I'm sorry if you think that I might hurt _our_ daughter, but can you at least trust me to watch over her for just the day?" he asked.

Behind him was a pouting Merika, wanting so badly to spend time with her father. Hinata sighed, "Alright. But I'm coming back to pick her up at 7pm, no later than that, ok?"

Merika squealed, "Arigatou gozaimasu Okaa-san!"

Hinata smiled sadly before leaving. She grabbed onto Sakura who ended sitting next to Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Let's go," she told the pinkette.

* * *

During the whole NaruxHina time

Sakura stood uncomfortably at the door as both she and Neji didn't know what to do.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked.

She nodded and walked to the living room. There was Sasuke and Shikamaru talking quietly, they looked up once they saw Sakura standing there.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said.

There was a tense silence as they were all able to hear what was being said in the dining room.

"So Sakura..." Shikamaru started, "How's Ino?"

"Ino's ...fine. She just... doesn't really want to be here."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag."

"Mako's acting more protective on Yumiko since yesterday."

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru turned to her on that point.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Other Academy students were picking on Yumiko for having an inner self like me. Mako mostly comforted her, he even stayed with her last night when she was crying," Sakura said, remembering what she founded this morning.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking towards Yumiko's room. Everyone else besides Mako and her were already awake and they had to get ready for school soon. Ino went to Mako's room as Sakura went to Yumiko's. She opened the door to only be trying to hold her urge to coo over what she just saw._

_Mako had a protective arm around Yumiko's small waist as Yumiko rested her head in his chest and had her arms wrapped around his waist as well. The blanket somehow fell off and she could see that both their legs were tangled up._

_"Sakura! I can't fine Mako!" Ino called out as she was running towards the pinkette._

_"I looked through his room and-"_

_Sakura covered her mouth and pointed to the bed. Now Ino can see where her son left. The two adults looked at each other and silently said, "Aww." Then did a small victory dance singing silently, "We're going to be sisters~ We're going to be sisters~"_

_"When should we wake them up?" Ino asked._

_"Later, but not now. They look so cute together," Sakura said._

_End Flashback  
_

"What about Keiji?" Neji asked.

"Yesterday, he and Kimiko were talking about their usual all-weapons spar tomorrow. They do that every friday to see who is better," Sakura said.

"Who mostly wins?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, sometimes it's Keiji, sometimes it's Kimiko. But mostly Keiji since Tenten always gives him pointers," Sakura said.

Neji smirked.

"Why are they called Konoha's Secret Treasures?" Shikamaru asked.

But before she could answer that, Hinata came out of the kitched, grabbed Sakura's hand, and left.

"Let's go."

* * *

"So what happened in there?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Merika will be staying there until 7 tonight," Hinata said.

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because she wants to spend time with him and he threatened me that he'll kiss me if I don't," Hinata said.

"But-"

"Sakura!"

They turned around to see Ino walked towards them in her hospital uniform.

"Sakura, your shifts starts in five minutes and there's already a big surgery with you needed. You have to hurry," Ino said.

Sakura nodded and said goodbye before leaving.

"Ino, ...will you ever trust Shikamaru again?" Hinata asked silently, wondering about herself with Naruto.

"I don't know. Now that he's back, I don't know what to think. But I'm with Sai, so I'm not changing my decision," Ino said.

"Yeah, thanks Ino," Hinata said before leaving.

* * *

As the girls went to their jobs and the kids were in school. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Merika walked to the Training ground.

"So Otou-san, where shall we start?" Merika asked.

"Let's start with the hand symbols - Ram, Snake, Tiger (is this right?). I'll demonstrate."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With a poof and smoke, 20 Narutos popped out.

"Wow," Merika said in awe, "Let me try! Let me try!"

"Not yet, first I have to tell you the advantages and disadvantages to this technique. You could end up hurting yourself from this," Naruto said.

Merika glared at him, "Otou-san, I can do this and I'll show you! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto covered his eyes with his arm and when the smoke was gone, 15 small Merikas appeared. Naruto and the rest of the guys were shocked by how a little kid could be able to do that with one try.

"H-How'd you do that? You just did that on your first try!" Naruto said.

Merika shrugged, "I've always been able to learn things quickly."

This got Shikamaru thinking to the question that Sakura didn't answer.

"What does the villagers mean by you kids being, 'Konoha's Secret Treasures'?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't know actually. All that we were told was that we each came from a strong bloodline and that we can easily know anything. We each skip a lot of stages from our clan eyes and stuff," she said.

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"Like how Kimiko is able to pass all of the Sharingan stages and excel beyong the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to Rinnegan, while Yumiko is able to make her inner self come out of her body into another form of Yumiko and fight with her Mangekyo Sharingan eyes and lesser levels," she explained about the twins.

Sasuke's expression showed shock, surprise, and proud.

"Mako is able to go into everyone's mind without having to be unconscious like Ino oba-san, plus even read their minds from a far. He can also control shadows from a far and gather them all into a big shadow ball and stuff," she explained about Mako.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile lively.

"Keiji was able to do the advance version of the Byakugan, the Bankakyou Byakugan. Plus he can add some of that eye energy to his weapons so that his weapons can go through solid objects and to the victum and such," Merika said about Keiji.

Neji tried his best to not drop his jaw to the ground, but it couldn't be helped. He was only able to unlock the 2nd level of the Byakugan.

"For me, I'm learning the rasengan and is slowly mastering my grandfather's Flying Thunder God Technique. My level of Byakugan is only the 2nd level but I don't really care. Plus, I'm the fastest in the group, being called the "Young Flash of the Leaf"," she said about herself.

Naruto's mouth dropped as well, hearing everything that his baby girl could do, especially when learning the stuff that she can do like his father. All 4 of them were all shocked that their nine year old children were able to do that in their lives. It made them feel even more guilty of missing all of that happen. And all of those reasons easily showed them why they were Konoha's Secret Treasures. They are a secret since they were so young for people to actually believe it, and a treasure since no one that young could do that.

"Dang, we missed a lot," Shikamaru said.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Katie! Happy Birthday Katie! Happy Birthday Katie! Happy Birthday Katie! Happy Birthday Katie!**

**Also, do you think that I made the kids sound a bit too excellent and special? I hope that I didn't overdo it. But they ARE soon to be 10 years old and I don't want all of that to be actually happening to them while they're like 12 or something. Review please!**

**~Sumiko**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!

* * *

The boys left Merika to practice in the training ground as they all sat down in a circle to talk about what they just heard.

"This is so amazing! My own daughter is just like my father! I'm so proud!" Naruto said, wiping away fake tears from his face.

"Yeah dope, but we're all surprise by this. The question is, how?" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean how?" Naruto asked.

"How, meaning how were they able to learn that? I'm the only Uchiha left (Madara's dead) and I'm pretty sure that Itach is long gone as well as the rest of the Akatsuki," Sasuke told him. (The Akatsuki is dead as well... almost all.)

"Yeah and how was Keiji able to reach the Bankakyou Bykugan if no one has reached it before, well not what from I could retell," Neji stated.

"It's possible that Mako learned all those stuff in the Nara and Yamanaka libraries," Shikamaru said.

"Jiraiya did say that my father hid his scroll on how to learn his Flying Thunder God Technique somewhere in the city, but no one was able to find it. Maybe Merika found it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But what about Kimiko and Yumiko? Who was able to teach them that?" Sasuke asked.

"Plus with Keiji?" Neji added.

Shikamaru yawned, "Troublesome, let's just ask the girls about it after they're off from work. Include the children in as well so that they can't swear or attack us in front of them."

"Ano... when do they end work?" Naruto asked.

There was a bit of silence meaning that no one knew the answer. They didn't know much about the girls anymore.

Sasuke sighed, "How about when they pick up the kids from school? We could corner them there."

"Perfect idea, teme!" Naruto grinned.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Neji asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe we can ask Merika if she knows who taught her the 2nd-level Bykugan and who taught Keiji the Bankakyou Bykugan."

"Good idea, dope," Sasuke said.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked towards where the blonde girl was doing some taijutsu moves.

"Merika-chan?" Naruto called out.

The young girl turned her head to see her father calling her, at that she grinned.

She ranned towards him as she yelled out, "Otou-san!"

"Ne, Merika-chan, can you answer me a question?" he asked. The little blonde girl nodded.

"Answer truthfully, ok?" Neji added. Merika nodded again.

"Who taught you the 2nd-level Bykugan?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"That's easy! Hanabi baa-chan(Aunt) did!" Merika grinned.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember Hanabi being able to unlock the 2nd-level of the Bykugan. How much has changed in his family?

"And who taught Keiji the Bankakyou Byakugan?" he asked.

"Okaa-san!" Merika answered.

Neji and Naruto froze at this as Shikamaru and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hinata? The once-used to be shy, stuttery, blushing girl was able to unleas the highest state of the Byakugan?

"H-How?" Naruto asked once he was able to get over his shock.

Merika shrugged, "Beats me. All I know is that during an S-ranked mission with Keiji, Kimiko and Yumiko, and Mako's moms, she came back with these weird eyes."

"So why did she teach Keiji it and not you?" Neji asked.

"Because that was when Keiji started feeling neglected. It happened around when we were 6 or so. Mako was learning a lot of stuff from the Nara clan library, Ino baa-chan, and 2 old people from the Nara Clan who were very nice to him! (aka Shikamaru's parents). I was learning from Jiraiya-sama about the Flying Thunder God Technique from a scroll that was hidden and learned about the Byakugan from Okaa-san and the Hyuuga Clan. Keiji was also learning the Byakugan and learned more about weaponry. Kimiko and Yumiko were learning from Sakura baa-chan and Itachi obi-kun abou-"

"Wait who?!" Sasuke immediately asked. His ears must be mistaken for he thought he just heard that Itachi was still alive.

"Itachi obi-kun! He helps Kimiko with the Sharingan stuff while Sakura baa-chan help teach Yumiko about her 'inner self'," Merika said.

"Do you know where Itachi is right now?"

But before the little girl could answer, a low, husky voice answered instead.

**"Right behind you, foolish, little brother."**

* * *

Sorry for the late update. School has started. I have multiple after school activities. It's hard going on here and knowing what to write about. Please be patient and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am sorry that this chapter was small, I am having writer's block currently.

~Sumiko~

REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Konoha's Secret Treasures  
**Author:** Suriko  
**Summary:** The boys are leaving to Suna to train, but now they're back and start to see what they have missed. Will the girls forgive them? And their kids? SakxSas, NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the kids!

* * *

"Itachi," Sasuke growled out as he looked behind him.

There stood Itachi Uchiha, awake and alive. It seemed that his hair had been cut since it was in a more shorter ponytail, down to his shoulder.

"How long have you been in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"For 5 years," the older Uchiha said simply, "was on probation for 2 months before I had to live with Sakura-chan for a year as punishment."

"Don't call her that!" Sasuke snapped when he heard the suffic that he added with her name.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Are you sure you want to create a fight with a child present, Sasuke?"

All of them turned to Merika, who was looking at them with confusion.

"I-Itachi o-obi-kun, w-what's going o-on?" she askes shyly, her inner-Hinata coming out.

Immediately, Naruto had hearts in his eyes at the sight of his daughter acting so shy and innocent. He grabbed the small girl into his arms and swung her around saying, "Kawaii!"

"Nothing's wrong, Merika-chan. Shouldn't you be at Academy?" Itachi asked her kindly. All the guys noticed the soft expression in his tone and expression. Sasuke felt a stab of jealousy from it.

"I wanted to spend some time with Otou-san and he already called the Academy to say that I'm absent," Merika said.

"And so what did they teach you so far?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much really, except for Otou-san's signature move! But then they started asking me a bunch of questions and so I started training myself."

"I see," Itachi muttered.

"Will you train with me?" Merika asked, with stars in her white eyes.

Itachi kindly shook his head, "Sorry, but I have to speak to your father, my little brother, and his foolish friends for a moment, ok?"

At first, Merika's happiness disappeared before smiling and leaving to train by herself. Not too far away, she called out, "You better give me back my Otou-san soon then!"

They all chuckled. But the second their eyes focused on each other, the mood was tense again.

"Why did you return?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"After half of the Akatsuki members were killed, once Pein and Konan were dead, we gave up. Sakura found me in the woods trying to survive, but it was hard since I didn't have any supplies with me. She brought me back," Itachi explained.

"But you're a murderer!" Sasuke spat out.

"On the contrary, I was forced to kill our clan," Itachi said tensily.

This caused all of the boys to freeze and have their eyes widened a bit.

"W-what do you mean by th-that?" Sasuke asked.

"The elders knew about what our clan was planning to do, so they ordered me to slaughter them all," Itachi said coldly.

"So what happened when Sakura brought you back to Konoha?" Shikamaru asked.

"At first the elders were furious about it, but since the war was over, I finally spilled out the truth. Tsunade-sama went through the folders on me and found the murder mission that the elders forced me to do. They were killed the next day," Itachi explained.

He didn't know why, but Sasuke felt a bit relieved that Itachi didn't kill their family on purpose. Turning to the side with a very, very faint blush on his cheeks, he said, "Sorry."

It caused Itachi to widen his eyes a bit, but the other boys didn't look shocked at all. Then Itachi chuckled, "Looks like you changed a lot throughout the years, Sasuke. Sad that it wasn't ten years ago."

"What happened... when we were gone?" Naruto asked silently.

They all knew that it wasn't the easiest subject that they wanted to discuss.

"I claimed Sakura as my little sister and helped out as much as I can. I can still remember the first day I met then," Itachi said with a smile on his face.

_Flashback_

_Itachi stood in front of the hospital, leaning on the wall. Women who passed by either blushed or giggled, some were confident enough to try to flirt with him, but to only get rejected. It was past 2 months after being watched by ANBUS 24/7 in a old apartment. Now, he had to live with Sakura for a year before he was finally a free civilian. All that he had to do was wait for her shift to be over._

_Once he saw a flash of pink in the night, he turned to towards the location._

_"Sakura," he simply said._

_The said woman jumped from surprise and turned around._

_"Itachi? Don't scare me like that!" she said._

_"Hn."_

_Sakura sighed, "I have to show you to my house now, right?"_

_"Ah."_

_Sakura frowned at him, "Stop acting like your little brother, he already annoyed me more than ever."_

_Itachi's eyebrows rosed, but Sakura didn't continue to talk and left as it is. The walk to Sakura's house was silent. Itachi noticed that Sakura had a nervous expression on her face, but didn't make a comment from it. Once they were in front of a large 2-story house, Sakura stopped and turned to him._

_"I have to tell you that I live with Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and 5 other people. Please don't freak out," she pleaded._

_Itachi could only nod, but was curious to who the other 5 people were. Once Sakura opened the door and heard 2 screams, he got his answer._

_"Oka-san!"_

_There were flashes of pink and black hair hurling themselves towards Sakura. When Itachi blinked again, he saw 2 4-year old girls hugging Sakura._

_"W-What?" he said outloud._

_That caused the two small girls to finally notice him. The pink-haired girl hid behind Sakura as the raven-haired girl glared at him._

_"Who are you?" the girl said._

_Itachi noticed that she had green eyes as the pink-haired girl had obsidian eyes._

_"Who are you? !" she asked again, but with more force._

_"Itachi Uchiha..." he said softly._

_"Kimiko Haruno," she replied. Then she left, yelling out the words, "Keiji!"_

_Itachi then turned his focus onto the small pink-haired girl who was looking at him in wonder and awe._

_"And who are you?" he asked politely._

_She blushed, "Y-Yumiko Haruno. You look like Kimi nee-chan." Then she left calling out a name, "M-Mako!"_

_That left Sakura and Itachi. By the way that Sakura was fidgeting and avoiding his gaze, he figured it out quickly._

_"Kimiko and Yumiko are Sasuke's kids. My neices," Itachi stated, not questioned._

_All Sakura could do was nod, "Yes."_

_"Who else are here?" he asked._

_"Neji and Tenten's boy. Naruto and Hinata's girl. And Shikamaru and Ino's boy," she said._

_"Do you hate me for what my brother did to you? Were you ever going to tell me about them?" Itachi questioned._

_Sakura took a sharp breathe before answering, "Yes, but when I felt the time was right."_

_Itachi raished an eyebrow, "and that would've been when?"_

_"Obviously not today..." she muttered._

_Then Itachi pinned her to the door, hands on both sides of her head, blocking her way of exiting._

_"Note this Sakura, I am not like my foolish little brother," he said. Sakura nodded._

_"Do you trust me?" he asked._

_"No," was Sakura's immediate answer. He chuckled._

_"But do you allow me to be around them?" he asked._

_"...yes," Sakura said. Itachi made a very small grin._

_"Good, I'd like to meet the rest," he said._

_During the rest of the night, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten forgave Itachi, since he wasn't Sasuke and was very different from him. The kids found them all interesting and kept on asking him a bunch of questions. Mako found him 'not troublesome' after he defeated him in Shogi. Keiji found him interesting, but was close to Kimiko, Itachi noted. Merika kept on asking him questions and at the end of the night, was given a black necklace from Yumiko._

_Flashback_

* * *

**I am such a horrible writer! T^T I abandoned this story for so long! But don't worry! I'm back! But I'm very busy so answer me this: **

**Which would you guys, my readers, like better?**

**Quick updates with shorter chapters**

**OR**

**Slow updates with longer chapters.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND I"M SOO SOO SORRY! T^T**

**~Sumiko**


	16. NOT A CHAPTER, PLEASE READ

Sorry minna-san! Ok, I have a very good reason to why I haven't been able to update for a while.

1) I forgot my password... heehee~

2) I had my exams and had to study.

3) Been watching House of Anubis (can't always watch animes!) and really want to start one.

ANYWAY! I'll be on break for ONE FULL MONTH! I PROMISE that I WILL be finishing my 2 Naruto stories, for I have such loyal and amazing readers! T^T Thank you! So please check back here on 3.5.2013!

For the mean time, I'll probably end up writing some House of Anubis one-shots and stories.

Sayoonara, Minna-san!


End file.
